


An omega special for Bakugou

by Yanderesushi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanderesushi/pseuds/Yanderesushi
Summary: Bakugou and Deku have an odd alpha relationship but what happens when Bakugou gets tired of it?





	An omega special for Bakugou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@problythedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40problythedevil).

> This fic was created as a piece for the BKDK Fright Night Exchange

Bakugou and Deku had been friends forever. Which is weird being that they are both alphas. Most alphas don’t really hang out with other alphas. However, they live in a small community with others just like them. They are happy, happy with each other’s company. Their friendship was a strong bond that no one could break. Deku says he’s happy with Kacchan in his life. He doesn’t need a mate he’s very content with his friend. You’d think he was in love with Bakugou, but no he’s happy with his life.  
They are very different. Deku is soft and polite and Bakugou Isn't. They kept each other in check, for example when Deku's moon cycle would approach. Deku always get irritable with an unquenchable thirst. Bakugou didn’t like it when Deku gets like this. Eyes glowing and veins bulging. Almost foaming at the mouth, fangs bared at he struggles to break free from the restrains when Bakugou chains him up for his own peace of mind, see Deku doesn’t want to hurt people but he needs to feed.  
Only once has he broke out and wreaked havoc on the nearby town. Hurt and killed people. Deku doesn’t remember it, he just remembers waking up naked and covered in blood and guts. He spent hours in the shower scrubbing his body, the blood clogging the drain. Making him sick to his stomach thinking about it. So he pretends it never happened.  
Bakugou on the other hand, can’t stop thinking about it. He craved Deku’s feral side after seeing it just once now he can’t get enough. He saw Deku in a different light after that.  
Bakugou was different though, he enjoyed going feral and only promised to hunt animals on his moon cycle. Lying to get his way and going down to the village at the base of the mountain where they lived. Every month he’d lie to Deku to let him out and every time he’d believe him. Letting him go, only to find him the same way Bakugou found him. Bakugou enjoying how Deku worried and took care of him. Deku should be an omega. 

Deku should be his omega…..  
Deku should be his omega…..  
Deku /needs/ to be his omega….

Bakugou couldn’t get that out of his head. He wanted Deku, craved him. He was shorter than him and a little less muscular too. His skin was soft and pink.  
Bakugou did it subtly. Hugging Deku and putting his scent on him before he went out. There are times when Deku wasn’t home, out with friends, work or at the store, Bakugou took the liberty to leave his scent in his room too. Placing his underwear under things in his room, his radiator and under the dirty close hamper. A few thrown into his closet. Bakugou rubbed his sheets and pillowcases on his body and made the honest “mistake” of drying his body with Deku’s towel.  
“Kacchan! You’re gonna get your scent on it!” He whined and smelled the towel, “Actually it smells fine.”  
Deku’s getting familiar with his scent. This is good. Very good. The process is slow, he can’t take it too far too quickly or else Deku would notice.  
Deku did notice, he was still clueless but he noticed something was wrong. When his other alpha friend, a guy named Sero, made a comment about him smelling sweet. Maybe it was his shampoo, he did just switch it out. When he told Bakugou this, he was kinda nonchalant about it.  
“You smell fine to me.” He said mouth full of chips.  
But he didn’t smelled sweeter, still woody but somehow lighter. Deku smelled like a campfire but now it smelled like that fire was being put out.  
Bakugou needed to get Deku familiar with his taste. At night Bakugou would sneak into his room and jerk off over his sleeping body. Cumming into his hand and letting it drip into Deku’s agape mouth. Luckily Deku sleeps like a corpse. Bakugou used to hate that about him. All the time he carried Deku from the couch to his bed or from the back seat of someone's car after a night out. But right now he’s grateful as he watched Deku unconsciously licked the cum from his lips.  
Bakugou mixed his alpha spunk into Deku's food. His rice with extra chili paste. Bakugou’s famous spicy curry. Mixed it into his special homemade whipped cream for his morning pancakes.  
Mixing it into his body wash and face cream. Watering it down and putting it into his cologne. He was about to mix it into his tooth paste when he realized Deku was getting very fatigued. So tired he couldn’t get out of bed some days, even falling asleep at the dinner table. Bakugou pretended to be worried but he knew it was because his body was using up all his energy to create a womb and slick glands, and even a pussy special for him. Bakugou fisted his knot in Deku’s underwear that night at the thought of his newly formed omega pussy.  
Deku was noticing something was wrong with his body. His cock was getting smaller and when he masturbated he didn’t pop a knot at all. Plus he missed his rut. He ran into Bakugou’s friend kirishima who made a gross comment about how he smelled, says he reeked of fresh omega pussy. Why would he…..no that’s impossible.  
Deku took himself to urgent care, behind Bakugou back. The doctor said he’s definitely in the process of being bitch but he highly doubts it’s his friends doing. He told him how rare it is for two unmated alphas to stay friends and live in close proximity of each other. At some point the the dominant alpha will rise and the lesser alpha will get bitched.  
“The same goes for aggressive omegas, but that’s called studding.” He said.  
Deku thought long and hard about this, trying to come to some kind of conclusion. He wasn’t going to be an alpha. Bitching is reversible but he’d have to leave Kacchan and honestly he’d never do that. But what’s the point of getting bitched if Kacchan has no intentions of mating with him or anyone for that matter. Kacchan has said this multiple times he’s not interested in mating.  
When Deku got home, he must have had an upset look on his face because Bakugou knew immediately. Already standing at the door when he opened it.  
“Fuck Kacchan, why are you-“  
“What’s the matter?”  
Truth is Bakugou knew because he could smell Deku’s omega scent sour with distress.  
“That’s the thing, we need to talk about something kacchan. I went to the doctor today and he said I’m getting bitched living with you.”  
Bakugou was taken aback that it all happened so quickly. He thought he still had time. Bakugou was getting nervous, dekus talking about not wanting to be bitched and leaving. He wants to leave. No he needs to leave. Bakugou is angry at the thought of his omega leaving him unclaimed.  
But noticed something, Deku started fumbling his words. His face is sweating and red and he seems shaky.  
“Deku are you alright?”  
He steps closer and Deku is overwhelmed with alpha musk. Deku could always smell Bakugou but right now he was being affected by it. His mind was screaming,  
Alpha  
Knot  
Breed  
He dropped to his knees. Jeans feeling incredibly wet all of a sudden. Bakugou could see the wet patch forming in Deku’s pants. His nose filled with the fresh sweet milky scent of slick. Deku’s slick.  
“Let me see Deku.” He mumbled.  
Deku started to cry, his big green eyes watering. His face red as she rapidly shakes his head.  
“No I need to go.” He cries.  
“Deku listen to your alpha and let me see the pussy that I fucking made!” He growls working to get Deku’s pants off.  
Deku freezes. The pussy he made? He did this on purpose? His friend, his dearest and most trusted friend did this to him. And now he’s forcing his pants off.  
Deku kicked him square in the chest, forcing Bakugou off of him and giving him a chance to run to his room and locked the door. . Bad idea, Bakugou’s scent filled his room. He was starting to think his room smelled like him but right now it’s so much worse. Slick gushed out of his pussy making him fall to his knees and Bakugou could smell it through the door. He started hitting the door with his shoulder.  
What little Deku has of his alpha brain was telling him to leave, that this wasn’t right. But his new omega brain was overriding that side quickly. His hands shook as he peeled his wet underwear off, fuck it’s there. No more cock no more knot, just a drippy quivering pussy. Bakugou banging on the door made more slick gush out cause Deku to whimper. With the smell of Deku’s slick and the sound of him in distress, Bakugou was in a blind rage. Making him kick the door down.  
“Deku….” he growls, his breath hitched at the sight.  
Deku on the floor of his bedroom, legs spread with 3 fingers already knuckle deep with a pool of slick around him. The sight alone almost made Bakugou pop a knot right there.  
“Kacchan…..why…” he whimpered still crying, fingers still in his pussy.  
Bakugou almost feels bad. Keyword “almost “. He walks closer to Deku. The closer her gets the less he’s crying, his scent is soothing him. When he kneels in between Deku’s now smooth and hairless thighs, kneeling in a puddle of slick, he gets a better whiff of his scent. He needs to taste it.  
“Kacchan…..” he whined, “help me alpha…”  
“Oh fuck Deku.” He growls before sinking his face into dekus pussy.  
Drinking up the sweet vanilla spearmint slink that gushed out. Deku’s cried out in pleasure. Bakugou sucking his clit and putting two fingers in his incredibly tight pussy. So new so perfect and untouched. A pussy literally made for him. Bakugou had to force himself to pull away because he could honestly eat his pussy forever. And he will…..because it belongs to him but right now he needs to be inside or else he’s gunna explode.  
He rid himself of his pants as quick as lightning. Pushing dekus legs up in a mating press, legs back knees to his chest. Fuck he looks so good like this.  
Slowly. He pushed in, wincing at how hot and wet his new pussy was. It’s clenching him so damn tight.  
“Relax Deku.” He said through gritted teeth.  
Deku whimpered, but also relaxed enough for Bakugou to start moving. With every thrust was a small squirt of slick. Deku’s face and chest are so flushed and red, he covers his face in pure embarrassment of what’s happening. Ever thrust is like a flint trying to start a fire, making a little spark. Electricity went through his body and suddenly it didn’t sound like a bad idea being Kacchan’s omega. His mine flooded with thoughts being round and pregnant with Kacchan’s pups. Deku thought that it wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.  
For Deku, everything moved in slow motion, Bakugou growling above him and his release creeping up on him. At least he thinks, he’s never had a vaginal orgasm before. But fuck Bakugou felt so good. His knot was catching on his hole as it starts so form.  
“Fuck Deku fuck, this pussy...your pussy…..” he leans in, his hands on the back of dekus knees, his chest flush against Deku, “My pussy.” He growls in his ear.  
“Gonna knot you, gonna breed you Deku.” His voice was getting deeper, his fangs started to slowly grow and his eyes turning yellow.  
He’s going feral, his nails grew and dug into Deku’s skin. He cried out in both pain and pleasure. Cumming hard, eyes rolling back into his head and gripping at anything he could reach. Bakugou’s knot inflating and finally catching on Deku’s fluttering walls, locking them together. His sharp teeth sinking into Deku’s soft pink skin. His cock spurting alpha spunk into Deku, enough to make his belly bulge just a tiny bit. Bakugou keeps thrusting, his teeth still deep in dekus flesh. He’s growling and grunting like an animal.  
When he finally takes his teeth out from dekus neck, he’s crying again. Crying from pain and pleasure and overwhelmingness. Bakugou is licking his wound, his scent softening to calm his crying mate.  
“I made you. You belong to me.” Bakugou says in a very gravelly voice.  
“Y-yes Kacchan…”  
“That’s not my name Deku.”  
“Yes Alpha….”


End file.
